The Library of Forbidden Secrets
by JawsOnYou67
Summary: An annoying plague sweeps across Equestria, as everything grounds to a halt. Friendships will be tested, Romance blooms, and Pinkie is still Pinkie. Its a work in progress so don't expect something rivaling Lord of the Rings ok.
1. It all begins

His head slowly rose from the massive pile of books. He had fallen asleep again during his duty as chief librarian. He was going to hear about it later, once again. As he shook his head of sleep he couldn't help be feel proud. Him, the last son of a god, had been tasked with the utmost protection of Knowledge. Not just any knowledge, all knowledge. Within these walls was housed all knowledge, from all planes of reality, all galaxies, all dimensions. Tomes of forbidden knowledge, unimagined secrets, and the darkest of knowledge.

As he looks around for a double take a tiny creäture walked up on 2 legs, eyeing his behavior. "What do you think you are doing, those were suppose to be translated and stored last night!" He glared angrily at the other creäture now beginning to do as instructed.

"Sorry Arthur, just dosed off in another Romance novel, these mortals know how to make the impossible, well possible tome times." He scooped up the books and began to place them in their respected positions as the stone just sighed.

"Don't let it distract you Dagon, you have work to do" With that he leaves Dagon to his work. After Arthur leaves, Dagon retrieves the book he had read, and beds back down, digging into it.

* * *

**The Plague **

A terrible plague had spread across Equestria, it affected all, nopony was spared its wrath, not even the Princesses. Even Changlings had felt its ravaging touch, the only ones who seem to be resistant to the touch were the Mare 6. They had been tasked with finding out what was going on. The Everfree Plague, as it was called upon discovering where it appeared to originate from. It did not bring death, but it did keep the economy of Equestria ground to a halt. It seemed to devour magic, sap strength, and destroy crops. Unicorns were without the magic, Pegasi had been left grounded, and Earth Ponies hadn't the strength to carry out any sort of labor in the smallest sence of the word. It was not threatening, more to the point it was just an annoyance.

"Deary, I must protest, you reading yourself into an early grave is not going to help anything." Rarity said as she watched helplessly as Twilight tore one book after another out of the Canterlot Archives. She had spent the last month reading and researching The Everfree Plague. Her mane was an absolute mess, and her pupils were as small as pins. She tore through "Supernaturals" but could glimpse nothing from it. She was becoming desperate for answers. Twilight wished her assisstant had been there, but he was in the Canterlot infirmary, struck with the Plague. He would have known where to look. Spike would also had relished the chance to spend more quality time with Rarity. The shimmering Unicorn, whos coat was a white as her horn was, flipped her beautiful purple mane over one of her eyes. It was then that the smell of Apple Pie quaffed into the room as well as Apple Cider. AppleJack soon walked into the room, carrying 4 pies and a jug of piping hot Apple Cider.

"Y'all get it while it's still hot now, ya hear" the others of the Mare 6, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy had just entered the room to the smell of Apples. Applejack was as country as they got, her 10 gallon hat stood tall on her lustrous mane, tied back in a Pony tail with a ribbon. It was blond and like silk to the touch. Her orange coat brough attention to her athletic build. She was also the most truthful of the 6, and wouldn't hesitate to lift a hoof to help another pony. There was a special case that this became more then apparent, and it all started with when a Stalion by the name of ófærr. A Nordic Pony, he had come to Ponyville to seek a new life after the death of his wife and unborn foal. He was a veteran of battle and it showed on his face, which had a crescent shaped scar, running from his forehead, over his left eye, and down to his chin. He had been regarded with suspicion from the get go, but besides Pinkie Pie, Applejack took to him rather quick, what with them both being working ponies by nature. Even she though felt a little outclassed by this Stalion, his sheer strength was astounding, he managed to build a house, complete with 4 rooms, a vegetable garden, and even a Hot Springs in a single day.

Rainbow on the other hand was a tad mischievous, her rainbow mane and tail as playful as she was. Such descriptions continued with the others. Soon the Mares sat around each other, discussing their finds when as always Pinkie Pie has to do something akin to Pinkie Pie. She suddenly sits down on a book, which in turn knocks over a few more, finally, knocking a book shelf down. The others all turn to look at her and with a collective sigh they begin to pick up the pieces of what had just transpired, till Dash noticed some part of the wall had been destroyed, revealing a hidden Doorway. She beckoned to the others to come and see. It was left to Applejack to finish what Pinkie had started. With a few well placed bucks, and the wall collapsed, to show what looked like a device of some kind. It could hold a fully grown Manticore and as the others stepped onto it a box on the front seemed to open. It was easy to see how it was activated, as Twilight demonstrated, placing her horn into it and applying magic. It began to glow quickly and slowly descended towards a dark, unused tunnel.

Soon the device reaches the tunnel, and the 6 depart from it, the Unicorns using their magic to cast some light into the tunnel. They soon come upon a pedestal, a large, dusty, yellow tome sitting upon it. As they Twilight reaches out to touch it with her hoof as the others share nervous glances a blinding white light fills the room. "Do not touch that my faithful student" It was not filled with malice, but held a slight contempt about it. Celestia, bowled over from the strain of using her magic, stood there before them.

"Princess!" An exacerbated Twilight exclaimed. "You shouldn't be using your magic" She was sentenced by a hoof to the mouth.

"Twilight, I never though you of all ponies would find this book, come, there is much to discuss." Leading the mares out of the catacombs. Leading them back to her room, a weakened Luna and Cadance lying in sick beds besides her own. Twilight rushed to their sides and exchanged a few words between them before returning to her mentor's side. As they sat down, Luna looked with amazement at the book, she couldn't beleive after all this time, that someone had discovered it. Cadance was lost at the significance of the book. "My Little Ponies, since you have discovered this book, I think it would be best that you discovered why it was in the place it was placed."

"I reken it was fer a good reason, Princess" Applejack spoke up, a little nervouse at the sight of Luna just blankly staring at the book.

"That I did my little ponies, Twilight, tell me has the name, Dagon ever come up in your studies?" She asked as she looked to Twilight.

"Only small parcels here and there. According to lore he was a creature unlike any other, and his powers were unrivaled before you and Luna came, casting him down." She replied, the others looking on in silence as Luna and Celestia fought back a tinge of sorrow at the prospect of such endevors.

"Actually" coughs some "That is a lie, created to protect a bigger secret" Luna replied, bearly being able to push her self up. Celestia rushing to the side of her sister. Twilight was dumb struck at the prospect of being wrong about something regarding history.

"In actuality, even with both of us at full power, I doubt we would have put even a dent in him. I have not told the truth, reguarding who it was that taught me to raise the sun. What is written is not correct, it was he was the one who taught me to raise the sun, taking over as his pupil when I was just a filly myself, about the same age as you were when I took you under my wing Twilight Sparkle. His powers truly were unmatched, but he was as kind-hearted as they came" Remembering the time the 3 of them spent together. "He left not 10 years before we had defeated Discord, never to be heard from again, take this to heart, he is older then both Luna and I are" As old as the stars themselves." This announcement shocked all those in the room, except Celestia and Luna of cource.

"You mean to say that there is someone who could easily defeat Discord without lifting so much as a hoof!? Where has this all powerful pony been all these years, sunning on some island." Dash asked a little ticked off as she remembered all they had to go through considering Discord. That last part made Luna and Celestia share a look before they burst into a fit of laughter. "What, was it something I said?" She looked to the others and at Cadance for answers but never got any.

"Sorry" stifles a giggle "Sorry for the laughter, Harmony of Loyalty, its just you might not be to far from the truth" With questioning gazes turned to Celestia they all look to their princess for answers.

"Um...might I uh, ask, if it wouldn't be to upfront, how did" Fluttershy trails off as she hides her head in her tail.

"I think what scardy feathers over there is trying to ask is how in the hay did you two meet this, whats his name?" Dash asked, crossing her front legs as she awaited an answer. The Princess began a long and amazing tale of their meeting, but kept out the parts on what Dagon looked like, hey even Princesses needed a little fun.

"This book" Celestia turned to her stunned Ponies "contains all the research I did in trying to finding him again. I spent more than a thousand years traveling the world after I had to banish Nightmare Moon to the Moon. In my search I recorded all signs of his passing, till I struck a dead-end. His last appearance was in a deserted temple of some kind, within a wild and untamed jungle. I had to turn back when I discovered a massive Black dragon living in it." The others had never known the Princess to run from a fight, it must have been formidable to make her turn around.

"Why did you run, was it big, did it try to gobble you up, whats the inside of a dragon's mouth li-" Pinkie Pie was cut short by a hoof to the mouth by Twilight.

"No, I had to return to replace my father as ruler of Equestria. I have had no chance to continue my search. Twilight, I want you to go over this book, find clues, and bring my old friend back no matter what. Is this clear?" She reared up from sitting down, looking on her student. Twilight simply nodded. "Good, take the book" Levitates it over to Twilight and she takes the book. WIth her friends in tow, they exit the room. Luna and her sister exchange glances and begin to giggle uncontrollably.

"Sister, I wonder how he will react to seeing us as we are now." Luna asked between giggles.

"It's safe to assume that he might pass out. The little fillies he watched over have all grown up." The sisters share a laugh as Cadance just decides to go back to sleep, her head throbbing.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

First attempt at a Fic so if you have any grievances feel free to speak them now. I Go~


	2. The Expodition

**The Expedition - Chapter 2**

Twilight literally poured over the massive tome for weeks without much success. She tried all the tricks of the trade, but none seem to be working. She had yet to glimpse any information out of it regarding the were about of this stranger Celestia and Luna knew. She was at her wit's end once again, till she spotted something. It seemed this mystery pony had visited the Sisters Castle in the Ever Free Forest. That would mean that she and the others would have to venture into those cursed woods to get any information they could.

"Ya sure 'bout this Sugar Cube?" Applejack asked while giving the others a side glance, she hadn't gone near the forest in some time, same for the others.

"Yes, it's a necessity. If we want to end this, then we need to act soon." Twilight says as she gathers supplies for their others just look at her, not wanting to go any farther in to the subject.

"How do we even know if this, Dagon, character is in fact still alive Deary. Also he could be hideous also?" Rarity asked as she looked a little sheepish.

"That is just something we will have to conform for our selves." Twilight stamps her hoof down to silence any other outbursts or complaints as they begin their trek into the EverFree Forest. Dash brough up the rear of this little foray into the FOrest, while it was Apple at the front, being on of the strongest of the group. Pinkie, well Pinkie just hopped along like always. They walk through Ponyville from Sugar Cube Corner, the plague had struck here, but it was not fatal, nut annoying, seeing as how everyone or mostly everyone was bed ridden now. Applejack thought back, to the fact she had left Big Mac alone to look after the farm and family alone.

"Are we there yet, I'm tired, can we stop to eat" Three voices from behind the mares popped up, yet Rarity and Applejack facehooved as they already knew who they belonged to.

"Sweety Bell, Dear, I must insist you stay home with Mother and Father" Rarity turned around to chastise the tiny Unicorn. Applejack on the other hoof gave Apple Bloom a stare that could rival Fluttershys.

"Now, didn't I tell y'all, not to done follow us 'ere?" Applejack asked as Applebloom shrunk from her sister's gaze. Rainbow on secretly hoofed Scootaloo, much to Twilight's contempt.

"Now, girls, we..um..need all the, help we can get" Fluttershy pointed out as she hid behind a near by tree, having been frightened of the filli'es sudden outburst.

"Well, since Sweety Bell ain't use her magic and Scootaloo ain't been able to fly. So I reckon I don't see any reason we aught to stay behind" Apple Bloom puffed out her cheeks and looked at her older Sister. AppleJack held out for as long as she could, but her resolve soon shattered as she looked at Apple Bloom's attempt to pout.

"Fine, Fine, Fine, Y'all can come 'long, so long as y'all don cause no trouble now, ya hear" Now, with the 3 new editions to their party, the group, once again set off to find the Castle of the Sisters.

The EverFree Forest had been the inspirations for horror stories the world over, for many reasons. One of which were the wolves, they grew larger then most ponies, excluding the princesses. It was one of the wolves that the group came across. They blundered through the forest, bearly able to stay together as they ran, the cries and snarling right behind them. It was only after Twilight managed to use a teleportation spell that they managed to loose them. Now they lay around inside a cave, laying around a fire, panting.

"I though we were a gonner back there." Dash proclaims, holding a hoof to her chest, bearly able to believe they had managed to get away.

"If someone had not been looking for their Cutie Mark in Wolf Taming, we wouldn't have had to go on a wild goose chase" Sweety Bell accusingly points a hoof at Apple Bloom, who in turn stuck her tongue out at the little unicorn before being separated by their sisters.

"I don't know what y'all is on 'bout, I ain't done nothin wrong!" Apple Bloom proclaimed before Apple Jack managed to quiet her. The rest just sort of dosed off.

* * *

** The Next Day**

Twilight awoke the next morning, with a roaring headache splitting her skull from sleeping on the ground, but her back felt amazing, the years of carrying Spike around just seemed to melt away. With groans of a uncofertable sleep, the others made their way to waking up. Soon they had the fire put out and they were back on their journey. The C.M.C. still complained all the way to the Castle, but soon found themselves in awe of its stature and height. It was in disrepair, which was clear to all by the scattered frame-work lying in the court-yard and out side its walls. The forest had already seen fit to begin to retake the castle, with trees and grass sprouting up here and there within its stone work. The others had been here once before, a heroine experience, but the fact they were once again here is not lost on them. Soon after they take a rest, they begin there search, looking for anything out of the ordinary, which would be hard, considering where they where. Apple Bloom and Sweety Bell stuck close to their sisters, while Scootaloo stuck near the others.

"Dis some tin out da' ordinary?" Apple Bloom asks as she points to something in the dimly lit court-yard. Apple Jack walked over to investigate and just sighed when she saw what it was that her sister had found.

"Beggin yur pardin, but a rock don't strike me as being mighty suspicious" Apple Jack replied to a distraught Filly who puffed out her cheeks once again.

"How would I have known that" Apple Bloom began a tie raid as Sweety Bell and Rarity had a bit more luck as they had followed AppleJack and Apple Bloom. It was Rarities keen eye that caught the reflection of a dozen or so opals set in a statue. They were well hidden from sight, and so most would have missed them completely. Trotting over she began to inspect them, when she called Twilight over. With hushed tones they discussed a few things then Rarity, using the Opals, which after pressing one, had discovered that they were on springs, and can be used like buttons.

"Twilight, be a dear and hold down the ones on the edges please. Sweety Bell, the one in the center." With a click the Opals began to rotate, and soon slid in as the Statue slid away, revealing a long winding stair well.

"What is with these ponies and underground locations?" Dash remarked once all the others had been gathered.

"I like exploring, I wonder what we will find? I hope its shiny, I like shiny things" Pinkie exclamied in her usual bouncy fashion. The others shared a chuckled as they began to descend the stair well.

"its darker in there then Big Mac's room when ever Cheerilee comes ov..." AppleJack's voice trailed off as it finally dawned on her what he had done. "Well, I'll be a bees Uncle. Who knew Big Macintosh had it in him" She chuckles under her breath as Twilight and Rarity illuminated the cave system. It took them an hour to reach the bottom of the stair well, and they were greeted with an almost alien like structure. A massive temple, unlike anything they had ever saw before. It had only a singe room, at the very top, it must of stood hundreds of feet tall, on the north, south, and eastern sides it had a slim stair well leading from the ground to the roof covered top. The Western most stair well consisted of most of the side being stairs. On every 3 steps of the Western Stair Well, there were a pair of Pony Warriors, dressed in the skins of animals, wielding spears. Only the vaguest of Tomes told of a civilization like this one, very few remember its history, and fewer still know of its demise.

"These are old...very old...much older then anything our own history. These were the..."Twilight glares daggers at Rainbow who had yawned from being bored.

"WHat, if I wanted a history lesson, I would go to a library, not ask the walking one" Dash replies with a grin.

"As I was saying, what ever culture built this, was warrior in nature, look at the statues" Twilight points towards the statues of the Warrior Ponies. The others follow her hoof and they wander over to it.

"Well, they certainly didn't have much of an eye for style, I mean look at those things, animal fur, how barbaric" Rarity chastises the statues, while Sweety Bell just rolled her eyes at her sisters remarks. As they near the steps its clear that although the civilization that built it to out last them. Twilight marveled at the sheer amount of work that must have gone into it, and the time and stallion power that went into getting the building supplies underground. Then a thought occurred to her. Did the Princesses know about this, did they know it was down here, and further more, if they had known about it why keep it a secret, it's the archeological find of the century yet they allow it to stay under ground. Her attention was suddenly drawn to the top of the building, a strange object sitting on top of it.

"Mares and Fillies, may I bring your attention to the boring building" Scootaloo proclaims as she sits on the back of one of the warrior's backs. Sweety Bell and Apple Bloom begin to clap as Twilight stares down on the two.

"You have no idea what you are saying" Twilight put the filly in her place. They began to descend the hundreds of stairs towards the top. It's an arduous trek and takes hours. Soon the mares and fillies reach the top. There, under the roof, was a large, stone table, some remains of petrified rope at the edges of the table. It was clear what this was used for but its use was lost on all but Twilight who had researched this subject extensively at her time in Canterlot. She looks at the dark stain in the middle of it, and cringes without the others knowing. A single Obsidian dagger was planted in the middle of it, embedded in the rock. She began to look at it when Apple Bloom jumped up on it and fell on top of it, pushing the dagger into a pedestal. Lights grew from the center and moved from it and spread along till it covered the entire structure. Applejack pulls Apple Bloom into her arms as a door way is formed on the opening going down the Southern Side of the building. It pulls the ponies in and soon closes behind them. The light fading from the building, the dagger pushing back up. The stature above ground moving back into place.

The group fell, they fell through fire, and light, through shadow they fell.

"W-What is goi-going on?!" Rarity bearly was able to get out as she was thrown around like a rag doll by the prevailing elements of the worm hole.

"It seems to be some sort of warm, or something I have never seen anything like this before!" Twilight replied as she was in the middle of using her magic to try and keep herself upright. She has a shield up around the fillies as Applejack smacks into it, sending the shield swirling off.

"Sorry 'bout that Twi!" Applejack apologised as she spun off. Nearly slamming into Pinkie Pie, who some how was not effected at all by all this. She seemed a tad bit upset by this.

"You all get all the fun" She says while sitting down and crossing her arms and looking down. The others were not so happy as they continued to fall down towards what looked like a massive pile of books. Soon they reached their destination, and much to the powers of Twilight, were unable to slow their descent, as they made contact with the books. Each inturned blacked out from the force of the impact, none had any lasting or major damage.

The Mares and Fillies slept on, un aware of where they were, or what they had just stumbled upon.

* * *

There we go, Chapter 2, have fun~ On to Chapter 3


End file.
